


The Morning After

by thales1974



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thales1974/pseuds/thales1974
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepless night, Henry struggles with his feeling for Eliza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Set after episode 10 - Imperfect Harmony

"Just tell me how you feel! You're a big chicken!" Her words kept swirling around, like an annoying song you couldn't get out of your head. All the alcohol in the world, and the words still kept him awake, five hours after the party.

"Just tell me how you feel!!!" How could he tell her how he felt, when he didn't know it himself. He couldn't tell her because he never felt this before, this feeling of newness? He never met a woman like Eliza before, someone who dragged him out of his comfort zone, screaming, but also with a smile, because she was there to help him get up.

"You're such a chicken. You're a big chicken!" She had understood him, like no woman before her. She was right, but he didn't understand why. She was the one who was supposed to change, to better herself. To become beautiful on the inside as well as the outside. But he had change. He could feel it. But not enough.

He tried to sleep, but her big beautiful eyes haunted his dreams. Her big beautiful, teary eyes. Tears he had caused.

"Get ahold of yourself, Henry Higgs. She doesn't really love you. She was just running away from her real feelings. Be her friend, and make sure she does the right thing". The words seemed hollow, even when said out loud. "You're her mentor, her... friend. She doesn't love you. She can't... love you. You did the right thing. Repeat it like a mantra, until you believe." But he didn't believe it. He knew her too well. Whatever her words were, her face, her eyes. She loved... had feelings for him.

Looking over at nightstand clock, he noticed the time was still just a little over 5 am. He had to get to work. It's where he felt at home. Where all the feelings and confusion and distraction disappeared, like a fresh morning after a rain fall. Medium rainfall on roof with gentle overspill from gutters... He had to get to work, forgetting last night...

\---

An hour later, and he was standing in front of Eliza's door. He wasn't sure how he got there. He meant to go to work, but here he was. In front of her door, at 6 in the morning, thinking of knocking on her door, to tell her what? That he couldn't imagine a life without her. That he had feels for her? That he had lied yesterday. That all the hurt she had felt was deliberate, because he couldn't express how he really felt?

He wasn't sure how long he had stood in front of her door, paralyzed, not able to make a decision. 10? 15? 20 minutes?

In the distance, he heard the elevator ping. Someone was coming. He wasn't ready to be questioned by Bryn or anyone from her book club just yet. Not before he had a chance to talk to Eliza. To clear his own  
confusion. So, he hid, hoping he wouldn't get spotted.

Eliza walked straight pass him. From his hiding place, he watched her, this beautiful, vulnerable creature. This hurt person, hurt that he had caused. He wanted to get out of his hiding place, tell her how sorry he was, how stupid he was. That she was right, so right about him.

She smelled of alcohol and cotton&candy and sex and Freddy and... He had been right. She had gone back to Freddy. They must have made up after the party. He felt a dizzy, like he would lose is balance. He could feel himself falling, falling with a parachute, without a safety net. He had been right all along. And as Elize locked herself into her apartment and closed the door behind her, he felt his own heart closing down...


End file.
